


Finally

by sarcastic_sassafras



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, PostWar, SSHG - Freeform, snamione, snanger, ssxhg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_sassafras/pseuds/sarcastic_sassafras
Summary: A Potterverse oneshotHermione has recently started a new job as Charms' professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when she starts to pester her husband for something...Enjoy!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Finally

"Darling, what do you think about having a baby?" I gripped his hands tightly in mine, having caught him just as he was going into his classroom.

He nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, love. Whatever makes you happy." He turned to walk into the room when he stopped, turning to me abruptly. "Hold on. Did you say baby?"

I nodded excitedly, holding back a giggle. He was never one to be caught off guard. I could hardly contain myself. "Yes, Severus, a baby."

He raised an eyebrow at me, peering down his noble nose. A feature of his face I had long since fallen in love with. "You have barely started working as Charms' Mistress, surely a baby can wait..?"

I bat my eyelashes, begging him silently. "Oh, please. Please say yes."

For a moment he seemed pained, conflict dashing across his face. "I have class, we will speak after dinner, my love."

I clenched my fists, pushing him to the wall, standing myself as tall as I could. "You listen here, Severus Snape. I want to discuss this now. I don't give a rat's fart if you have an hour full of dunderheads already planned. You will make time for me, or so help me I-"

The Potions' Master laughed, pulling me into his arms, cupping my face in his hands. "I believe I am becoming a rather bad influence on you, Madam Snape."

I scrunched my nose. Merlin, he never took me seriously when I got all riled up. Something about being adorable and temptingly passionate. I placed my hands over his, holding his wrists between my fingers. "So? What do you say? Yes or no?"

He sighed, staring deeply into my eyes. "I don't know if the timing is right, dearest. You have only just finished your resignation from the Auror Office and started at Hogwarts. I worry it will prove too difficult for you. Too great a stress."

I squinted at him, trying to tell if he was coming up with petty excuses. He seemed sincere, though this was Severus, he'd say whatever it took to get his way and I would be none the wiser until far too late.

He caught my stare. "Hermione, I would not toy around with such an idea. I honestly worry for your health." My husband sighed, pushing back the curls from my face. "If it is what you want, at this time, sooner rather than later, I would be more than happy to give it to you."

I jumped into his arms, peppering his face with tiny kisses. He could barely keep his balance as he attempted to regain his footing, wrapping his arms around my waist protectively. All the while, I continued to kiss every inch of his face, finally landing on his lips. I kissed him deeper than I had in... Well... To be perfectly honest, hours.

He chuckled, unable to keep it in any longer. "Merlin's beard, love, you should have said something sooner if it is what you wanted so badly."

I pecked his lips one last time before having him set me down. "I didn't know I wanted it so much before today."

He frowned, confusion in those dark, dark eyes. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

I grinned wickedly, wagging my eyebrows at him. He let out a hearty laugh, picking me up again in his arms. "My witch is pregnant!" He whispered excitedly, setting me down and grabbing my face again. He pulled me in, dipping his head to touch his lips to mine.

Merlin, I loved him.

He loved me.

Soon we would be three.

Our own little family.

Finally.


End file.
